


Tie Him Down

by snarkasaurus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Felching, Fellatio, Fisting, Multi, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been ignoring his wives, and they're a bit fed up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Him Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was writing Ladies in Black and Red with Jynx, and I got sidetracked by the mental image of Thorin getting...well. fucked by his nieces, as in tied down and used as a toy because he'd been ignoring them. And I did this massive chatfic at her, and she mentioned that there could conceivably be a reason that Thorin would marry Kili and Fili if they were girls, and then the whole damned thing just sort of...snowballed. So! In this verse: Kili and Fili are female. They married Thorin. They all rule in Erebor together, having all survived BoFA. 
> 
> I have no idea if there will be more, but I did have an interesting mental image of Thorin with Fili on his lap facing Dwalin with Kili on his, so... not ruling it out?

Thorin glared balefully at the women standing in front of him. He struggled against his bonds, trying to find a weak spot, a loose knot, _something_ that would let him get free of the ropes restraining him. There wasn’t one, though. They had used new ropes, and he knew just how good they were at tying knots. He’d taught them. “Girls, let me go,” he said. “Someone’s going to see.” 

Fili grinned at him, hands on her bare hips. Her curves seemed to glow in the soft lamplight illuminating where they stood. “Nope,” she said. “It’s late, everyone’s asleep, and we paid off the guards tonight. They’re keeping everyone away from here, and they’re not within earshot, either.” 

Thorin stared at her. “What if, somehow, someone sneaks in here?” he demanded, angry that she’d take such chances. Not with his life; he didn’t give a lump of dirt for his life in this scenario. No, he was outraged that they’d take such chances with their own lives. They were so precious to him, and they were willing to—

“Stop it,” Kili said, rolling her eyes. “There’s swords tucked under your throne, and you know us both better than that. We can kill with our bare hands while naked, if we have to.” She smirked. “This is good, since that’s what we are.”

Thorin groaned, and struggled against the ropes once again. “Yes. We are. You are naked, and I am naked, and I am tied to my throne, and I would like very much to _not be_.” 

Fili smirked at him as Kili slipped behind her and brought her hands up to caress her sister’s breasts. “Really? You don’t want to be in your throne room? We thought differently, didn’t we, Kee?”

“Mmmm,” Kili murmured. “We did. You spend so much time here that we thought, perhaps, it was your new favorite room, and you wanted to fuck here.” She rolled Fili’s nipples between her fingers. “So we thought that’s what we’d do.” 

“We’re going to…” Thorin trailed off as they stalked toward him as one. “Girls…” 

Fili climbed into his lap, settling her knees on either side of his hips. “You’ve been ignoring us, Uncle. You took us to wife, to ensure you could continue the line of Durin, and then you ignored us.” She rose up and reached between their bodies to stroke his cock. She rubbed the tip of it against her pussy, and Thorin had to bite back a sound when he felt how wet she was. “Is that the behavior of a good husband?” 

Thorin growled at her. “Is this the behavior of a good wife? Tying her husband to his throne and teasing him?”

Fili grinned and sank down onto his cock. She moaned, letting her head fall back and her long blonde curls spill down. She rose slowly, and sank down again, repeating the movements with long, undulating roles of her hips. Her hands came up to tease her own breasts while she rode him, working herself like she was riding a toy. 

Kili snuggled up tight behind her and reached down to tease her clit. She smirked at Thorin over Fili’s shoulder. “You want so badly to touch right now. I can see it in your eyes, in the bunch of your muscles as you strain against the rope. You’d be allowed to touch, you know, if you hadn’t ignored us.” 

Thorin growled. “The pressures of ruling are great, as you both know.” He knew they did; they were Queen Consorts, and had just as much to do as he did, for all they shared the duties between them. 

“Of course you do,” Kili said, rubbing hard at Fili’s clit and making her cry out and ride Thorin harder and faster. “And we understand that. But tell me, Thorin. When was the last time that you did more in our bed than sleep?”

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, and found he couldn’t. Not because Fili’s movements were that distracting—though they were. Oh, they were so very distracting. It was because they were right. Every night for weeks, he’d come to bed, exhausted beyond reason, and collapsed between Fili and Kili, leaving them to snuggle up on either side of him while he fell immediately into sleep. He hadn’t even lingered in the morning to play with them. That, he realized, might have been the worst offense of all. Kili in particular loved to be awoken with a mouth on her cunt, fingers teasing her open and wet, to open her eyes just as his cock slid into her. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that for her. 

Kili watched the play of emotions on his face when he finally realized what they were talking about. “Your pressures are great, Your Majesty,” she said, “but your burdens can be shared, and mitigated by pleasures, husband.” 

Fili reached her climax, then, letting herself go with a loud scream, slamming herself down onto Thorin’s cock to fill herself completely while she came. She leaned back against Kili, who cradled her body tenderly, working Fili’s clit through her orgasm. 

Thorin struggled, wanting to hold Fili in his arms, kiss her while she trembled with pleasure, roll her over and fuck her through another orgasm. He couldn’t, though, tied as he was to the throne. 

Kili helped Fili up, kissing her shoulder when her sister hissed at the loss of cock in her still throbbing pussy. “It’s my turn, sister,” she murmured, and took Fili’s place on Thorin’s cock. 

Thorin groaned as Kili’s warmth engulfed him. The two sisters felt as different inside as they looked outside. Kili was tighter, not as wet—she never was—and had a deeper vagina than Fili did. As she settled fully onto his cock, Thorin leaned forward, asking for a kiss. 

Kili obliged, but she kept it light and teasing. She refused to give him what he was asking for. He’d been refusing them for weeks. She started to ride him, focusing solely on her own pleasure, and her eyes never left Thorin’s. 

“We have been waiting for you to come to us, to ask us for help and for what you need.” Fili held Kili against her, returning the favor for her sister and manipulating her clit while she spoke. “You didn’t. You didn’t come to us, didn’t ask for help, and didn’t even ask for a quick fuck for stress relief. And now you’re going to pay, Thorin. I can only do so much for my sister. We both need and love you too much to be content without you for long.” 

Thorin grimaced. “I suppose saying I’m sorry doesn’t do much at this point,” he asked. “Because I am.” 

“Oh, your apology is accepted and freely forgiven,” Kili gasped out. “But you still get to learn a lesson.” She came, then, shuddering and hunching over to rest her head on Thorin’s shoulder. 

Fili smirked and helped Kili off, settling herself back in Thorin’s lap, his cock back inside of her. She ignored Thorin’s quite protest—his second protest, his desperate attempt to squirm away. She fucked herself on his cock, and together, she and Kili switched back and forth so many times that she lost count. By the time Kili was coming again, they were limp legged and Thorin had stopped begging. She helped Kili get off his lap and lay down on the floor.

“What are you doing now?” he asked, realizing that they’d laid down a blanket at some point. 

“Show you what you’ve been missing,” Fili said, and came down to kneel over Kili’s face, legs on either side of her sister’s head. She nudged Kili’s thighs open and buried her own face between them, slurping and licking and sucking with enthusiasm. Kili was wet, and she tasted good, and it took Fili nothing to work two fingers into her sister and slowly fuck her with them. 

Kili moaned into Fili’s pussy, and fucked her with her tongue. She closed her eyes and held on, letting Fili ride her face. She worked hard to give Fili everything that¬¬ she missed from Thorin, from the way he would curl his tongue around her clit and suck hard to the curl of his fingers deep inside her, from his single minded focus in giving her nothing but pleasure to the love she could always feel every time he used his mouth on her. So focused was she on Fili’s pleasure that she was caught unawares by the rising tide of her own, and she screamed against her sister’s cunt when she came. 

Thorin groaned, fiercely fighting back the burning sting of tears. He didn’t deserve one of them, let alone both of them. How could he been such a blind fool as to let duty take him from them? They were right to do this, to tie him down and force him to suffer while they gave each other such pleasure. His cock throbbed, still sticky with their juices. Mahal, how he loved them. 

Kili’s screams triggered Fili’s, and the throne room echoed with the sounds of female pleasure. Thorin could smell it on the air, all but taste them on his tongue. He wanted them. He wanted them desperately, wanted to fuck them both, taste their juices, own them completely and remind all three of them how completely he was owned by them. If he ever got loose, he would give them all the pleasure any of them could stand, and he would never do this again. 

“I think our husband has learned at least part of his lesson, sister,” Kili said, startling Thorin. He blinked and refocused on them, realizing they’d separated and crawled closer to him. 

“I don’t deserve either of you,” Thorin told them, looking from one beloved face to the other. “Not for anything. You never should have married me, and yet…you did. You both did. I am not worthy of you, and I think I let the pressures of ruling take control of that, so I could push back what I didn’t want to acknowledge.” 

Fili kept her eyes locked on his, leaned forward, and bit his thigh. Hard. 

Thorin yelped. “What was that for?” he asked, leg throbbing. His cock was throbbing, too, if he was honest, but he ignored it in favor of trying to figure out why Fili had done that. 

“Because you are wrong,” Fili said simply. “There is no case of deserving or not deserving. There is simply our love. Yes, there are naysayers who denounce our union, saying that if we really wanted to preserve the line of Durin, we three would all have married others. Perhaps that is true. What we do know that they don’t is that we are stronger together, and it is that strength that we will pass along to our children. It is that strength that they will carry on and spread amongst many generations of dwarves, but that strength would not exist if we were not bound together as we were. So, dearest Uncle, there is no reason to say that you do not deserve us. You would not survive without us, and you know it.”

 

Thorin took a deep breath, and forced himself to acknowledge the truth of her words. They were stronger together. They always had, from the time Dis had presented them all with first Fili and then Kili. Thorin had drawn strength from the knowledge that they were in this world, and he needed to provide for and protect them. As they had grown up, they took strength from knowing that he would always be there. It had taken years for any of them to acknowledge that their love was beyond what normally existed between uncle and nieces. Once they had, it was like pieces of armor fitting together: strong on their own, but together, able to withstand much more. 

“I love you, Fili. And I love you, Kili. I am sorry for ignoring you. Next time, say something sooner?” He glanced down at himself. “And preferably without tying me to my throne?” 

Kili grinned. “Maybe,” she said, and slithered to her feet—there was no other word for the way she moved against Thorin’s body and the throne, stroking every part of him with every part of her that was possible—and settled herself in his lap. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly stroking his cock with her nimble fingers, and he could do nothing but moan in pleasure. 

Kili smiled against his mouth and rose up on her knees over him again, though she didn’t stop kissing him. She explored his mouth with her tongue, as though she didn’t intimately know every inch of it, and Thorin let her. He only half registered the hand on his cock as Fili’s, or that there was wet warmth engulfing him again, until Kili groaned and set her teeth into his lip. 

Thorin realized that he was being guided into Kili’s ass, that the wet was spit and Kili’s juices, used to stretch and open her, and were really barely enough to allow him to slide in. He let Kili use his lip as a way to ground herself against the pain of his invasion, even though it hurt. He felt fingers moving again, and knew Fili was adding more saliva and more juices, probably from her own pussy, trying to make it easier on Kili. 

“Stop,” he finally begged, when she whimpered with pain. Thorin pulled back, concerned. “Please, don’t hurt yourself.” 

“She wouldn’t have to, if she’d let me get my fingers on your cock and in her ass,” Fili said acidly. Thorin realized that what he’d felt was oil being slicked over his cock wherever Fili could reach. 

Kili flushed, and slowly rose up again. “I forgot,” she said, and pressed her face against Thorin’s neck, letting Fili coat them both liberally. “I wanted him, and I forgot.” 

“I know, love,” Fili said, and kissed the back of Kili’s shoulder. She looked at Thorin, and he knew that she saw how much he wished he could wrap his arms around Kili right now. Fili leaned in and kissed him swiftly, soothing her tongue over the bites in his lip, and backed up. “There. You’re both as coated as possible, and you didn’t do yourself any permanent damage, Kee. Fortunately.” 

Kili sighed softly and sank back down. This time, she slid much easier, and Thorin nearly went cross eyed from the pressure. It was so bloody tight, no matter the oil or the care Fili always inevitably took with Kili. He nuzzled what he could of Kili, kissing the soft skin he could reach when she started to ride him. 

He felt further pressure on his legs, and knew Fili was climbing on behind Kili. He watched her snuggle herself right up against Kili’s back and the movement of her shoulder told him what was going to happen before he felt it. 

Kili gasped when Fili slid three fingers up into her pussy, fucking her in slow counterpoint to Thorin’s thrusts into her ass. She rolled her hips, accepting this double invasion of her body, and the pleasure it was giving her without any question. Why should she? Her husband and her wife and sister were giving her their total focus and complete pleasure. As if she should feel anything but treasured right now. 

She let her head fall back on Fili’s shoulder, mouth open to emit short little cries and moans. Fili’s thumb on her clit was more than she could take, and she spasmed, crying out more loudly as she came around them both. 

Fili slowly withdrew her fingers, nuzzling her sister’s throat. “Can you keep going?” she asked Kili softly. “Thorin deserves to come, too. He’ll last longer later, if he comes now.” 

Thorin’s eyes widened a little as Kili immediately started riding him again, her moans taking on a slightly gleeful tone. He looked up at her, and was surprised to see them both staring at him, matching smirks on their faces. Fili’s arms had disappeared from view, and he was fairly sure she was frantically working her clit, the way she was moving. Kili squeezed his cock with her ass and picked up the pace, riding him hard. He couldn’t last like that, not after so much teasing, and so much stimulation on all his senses. He fisted his hands, straining against the ropes as he came. His hips snapped as much as they could, with the combined weight of his girls holding him down, and he filled Kili’s ass with his come. 

Kili ground down against him with a groan, and melted back against Fili, who buried her face in Kili’s shoulder and came with a soft little cry. They stayed like that, panting, for a while, until Thorin grew too soft to stay where he was. Kili shifted her hips, and he fell out with a soft little sucking sound. Kili immediately fell forward against Thorin’s chest, and he claimed her mouth in a kiss. 

She whimpered against his mouth, and he was dimly aware of Fili getting off his lap, but he was far too focused on his soft young wife lazily accepting his kisses, her breasts pressed against his chest. 

She whimpered against his mouth, and he answered her with a comforting rumble. She did it again, and squirmed, and he realized that Fili had slid all the way down to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked down the length of Kili’s back as her hips shifted and rolled back, and groaned. Fili looked up at him, eyes cleaning, while she licked into her sister’s ass, cleaning Kili of Thorin’s come. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Kili whimpered, and she pressed her face against Thorin’s chest while pressing her ass back against Fili. “Fili, that’s filthy, what are you doing?” 

“I wanted to taste him inside of you,” Fili answered, pulling back for a moment. Her face glistened with come and sweat and oil, and Thorin stared at her, fascinated. “I like so much to lick him out of your pussy that I thought I’d try to lick him out of your ass.” She immediately pressed her face back against Kili and worked her tongue into the loosened hole. 

Thorin nuzzled Kili’s hair, watching Fili with amazement. “How does it feel?” he whispered to his niece. When she shuddered, he continued. “How does it feel to have Fili’s tongue working into your ass, pressing you back open after my cock was just there, to have her lick my come out of you? You were starting to leak, and I know that has to itch. Did her tongue soothe the itch? Does her tongue feel better than my cock, soothing the burn? She’s eating my seed out of you, Kili. Out of your ass. It’s disgusting and incredibly erotic all at the same time.”

Kili was panting with soft whimpers by the time he nudged her head up and kissed her again. His tongue invaded her mouth as he took control this time. He only wished her could slide his fingers into her pussy and give her something to grind against. 

Fili stood, making Kili wail in disappointment. She wiped her mouth and watched Thorin, tied to his throne, with Kili clinging to his chest like a limpet. “You’re gorgeous,” she told them both. She reached out and gently pulled Kili off Thorin, making them both protest. 

“No,” Thorin said, bereft of the contact he hadn’t realized he so desperately needed. “Please…” 

Kili gave him a grin as she wobbled a little on pleasure weakened legs. “Miss me?” she asked, leaning against Fili for a moment. 

“Yes,” Thorin said, finding no shame in admitting it. She was his wife, and so was Fili. He had ignored them in favor of ruling, but they had shown him how much he really needed them. Reminded of that, he felt curiously empty without one of them touching him. 

“Good,” Kili said. She looked at Fili who nodded, and moved forward. “You can have more tonight,” she told him, while Fili started working at the knots. “If you catch one of us before we make it back to the bedroom. We’ve arranged for the halls between here and our bedroom to be empty. If you don’t catch us before we get there, then you, husband, are sleeping alone.” 

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “How do you intend on enforcing that?” he asked curiously. 

“Dwalin,” Fili said, standing up and leaning in to kiss Thorin gently. “He’s promised to drag you to his chamber and keep you there.”

“If you’ve gotten Dwalin involved, you mean business,” Thorin observed, testing his arm. The ropes gave, the knot loosened. His legs were the same way when he flexed his thighs. “Are you going to untie the other arm?” he asked. 

They both grinned, identical, impish smiles. “Nope,” Fili sad, backing away. “You’ve got to do some work. See you in our bedchamber, husband,” she said, and they took off, sprinting across the throne room and out the door. 

Thorin started swearing, tearing at the ropes that still bound his other arm, kicking away the ones at his legs so that he didn’t trip once he was finally free. With a roar of triumph, he got loose, and was up, out of his throne, and running after his wives. He headed for their chamber immediately, wondering if they’d take the direct route or try and sneak in. He was faster than them both, but they’d gotten a head start. Too, he didn’t know if they actually wanted to be caught or not. 

He decided to take the direct route in the hopes of catching them at his door, and sprinted through the halls. Thorin noted absently that the girls were right, that they had, in fact, managed to get the halls clear of everyone. That was good. He didn’t really think his subjects needed to be treated to the sight of him running naked, rope burn marring his skin. 

He turned the corner that lead to the hall and saw Fili a few yards ahead of him. He put on a burst of speed and overtook her a few feet from the door. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with his body. “I caught you,” he said, winded from both his run and arousal. He had no idea such a thing would turn him on. They’d have to try it more often. “I caught you, and now I get to have you both.” He claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss, sliding his hand down her body. 

Fili spread her thighs for him with a moan. “Yes,” she told him, rolling her hips forward to give him the room he asked for with his hand. “You get to have us both, any way you want.” 

Thorin slid three fingers into her, knowing she was still soaking wet from playing with Kili and al the teasing in the throne room. They slid in with absolutely no resistance, and she let out a harsh groan rocking against his hand. “Thorin,” she begged, working herself in desperate counterpoint to his thrusts. 

“Wanton,” he murmured, and kissed her deeply. His tongue worked in and out of her mouth with the same rhythm his hand did, his thumb pressed against her clit to add to her torment. Thorin kept her there, forcing her to ride his hand while he plundered her mouth, uncaring if anyone saw them.

“As hot as this is,” Kili drawled, appearing next to them, “do you think we could move it to the bedroom?” 

Thorin’s free hand shot out, and he growled as he grabbed Kili’s hair and pulled her head back. It was all done gently, so that he didn’t actually hurt her, but the way she gasped and moaned, he rather thought he could pull much harder. “I am in charge now,” he told her, and kissed her just as deeply as he’d been kissing her sister. His hand continued to work Fili’s cunt, and she was sobbing open mouth cries now, forced into orgasm and kept there by the torment of Thorin’s hand. “You’ll come when I want you to come, and do what I want you to do.” 

Kili moaned and melted against him, letting him dominate her completely. She didn’t even try and rub against his thigh, even though his leg wound up between hers with the way she leaned against him. She just took this.

Thorin growled against her mouth, and let her go. He pulled his fingers free of Fili and offered them to her to suck clean. “Open the door, Kili,” he ordered, watching Fili’s pink tongue clean his hand with desperate whimpers and moans. As soon as Kili obeyed, he scooped Fili up into his arms and carried her into their suite of rooms, foregoing everything to carry her straight into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, and turned to find Kili right behind him. “On the bed,” he told her, watching as she scrambled to obey. 

“Lay on your backs, legs as wide apart as you can. Do not touch each other. Fingers on your clits, make yourselves come, and do not stop until I say.” He headed for the basin on the stand, and tested the water. Warm enough. He grabbed a cloth and dampened it, cleaning himself before rewetting it and coming back to the bed. He crawled up it, nudging Kili’s thighs up and back so that he could clean up her ass from the mess there. Her fingers slowed fractionally, and he raised his eyebrow at her. She moaned and sped back up, working herself over. 

‘Good girl,” he said, and got off the bed to return the cloth to the basin. He turned around and crossed his arms, watching them. Fili was nearly cresting, her face flush and her breath short. She groaned as she came, her fingers frantically dancing over her clit. “Don’t stop,” he reminded her. 

“Yes, husband,” Fili panted, continuing to work herself. It was prolonging her orgasm, he knew, but more than that, it was ramping up her sensitivity. When he finally let her stop, a simple gust of air would make her quiver and whimper with reaction. That was just how he wanted her. 

Kili was next, and her orgasm, much as she was, was more violent. She threw her head back and screamed, the fingers of one hand thrusting in and out of her hole while her other fingers rubbed frantically at the perfect spot to send her flying. She writhed as she forced herself to keep going, her screams taking on a desperate edge. 

Thorin smirked and slid back up onto the bed, sliding a hand up a thigh of each of his wives. He stopped just short of their cunts, and scratched lightly at the sensitive skin at the tops of their inner thighs. 

“Please,” Kili begged, spreading her legs a little wider. She was trembling with the effort of keeping her legs spread, her pleasure, and from Thorin’s touch. “I want you, husband, please take me?” 

Thorin grinned at her, and pulled the hand that had slid fingers into her cunt away, replacing them with his own fingers. “I will take you, Kili, have no fear about that. However, I find that I want to take my time, savor this night. I feel as I did on our wedding night, when the pair of you were spread before me in all your glory for the first time.” He looked at Fili, working two fingers into her, too. “I’ve been reminded of how much I love and treasure you, and how much pleasure I find in your bed. I think that it’s time I took the opportunity to explore and treasure.”

Fili looked at him, panting with her mouth open. “You’re going to torture us?” she asked. 

Thorin grinned and worked a third finger into them. “Yes,” he said. He had a plan, here, one to make them all limp. They had to get there, first, though. “I think it’s only fair.” 

“We tortured you for a reason, though!” Kili protested, her back arching. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to press against his hand or pull away from it. He did notice that neither of them had stopped rubbing their clits, even though it had to be approaching agony by now. Such beautiful, obedient wives. 

“You may stop,” he told them, and when they both sighed with relief, hands falling to the bed, he pressed a fourth finger into them. Their responses were predictable only in that they were typical to their personalities. Fili’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, and she bucked up against his hand, riding it for her pleasure. Kili convulsed almost, screaming as she came, and she rode his hand as much as he would let her. He kept his hands moving, continuing to fuck them. 

“Yes, you did,” he agreed. “I deserved it. I believe the lesson you wanted me to learn was to spend time with my wives, and not ignore them or their needs, was it not?” 

Fili whimpered. “It was,” she agreed warily, and then gasped when he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing against her pleasure spot. 

“Then wouldn’t it make sense that I spend time with my wives, pleasuring them and making up for how long I neglected them?” 

Kili whined. “Not at the expense of our sanity,” she protested, but she didn’t mean it. He could tell by the way she was riding his hand, her eyes closed, and her body flush with pleasure. She was soaking his hand, liquid dripping down, and he thought she was ready. He pulled his fingers out far enough that he could curl his thumb in and slowly, very slowly, he pressed his whole hand into her. He had to take his time, and slowly stretch her open, because even as loose as she was, he had big hands and he was asking her to take a lot. 

She took it, though. She took it with screams of pleasure, a babbled stream of invectives that had Fili laughing breathlessly, and finally, those little whimpers that were all she had left as he worked his whole hand into her cunt. He left her rest, stopping there, while he turned his attention to Fili. 

She watched him with bright, knowing eyes, and a grin. She pulled back her leg, opening herself fully to him. “I know what you want,” she told him. “So take it.” 

Thorin smirked at her and did exactly the same to her that he had just done to her sister. It worked slightly better with Fili, since she was naturally wetter, so it wasn’t long before he had his whole hand inside her. He paused there, letting them both adjust fully to having his hand inside of them, and then slowly curled his fingers into a fist, rubbing his knuckles against the spot inside of them that he knew would set them both off. 

He was right. Both of his wives started screaming, clearly enjoying what he was doing. He rocked his hands, fucking them with his fists, alternately relaxing and balling up his hands to see what they would do. The response was gratifying and awesome to behold. 

Kili was the first to start begging, obviously torn between wanting more and not knowing if she could take it. She cursed him, his hand, the way he knew her body, and then praised him, all the while moving herself so that she was fucking herself harder on his fist. It didn’t take Fili long before she joined her sister, begging and whining and desperately reaching for the things that were there, that she could have but couldn’t reach on her own. 

Thorin slowed down, earning a new round of curses. He had plans, though, and he wasn’t about to let them change those plans on him. As he came to a stop and slowly, very slowly, withdrew his hands so as not to hurt them, he watched their faces. When he at last pulled free with a soft pop from their vaginas, they went limp. He reached for the cloth he’d brought back to the bed with him, and watched them. 

“That was evil,” Fili finally rasped out, her voice hoarse from her screaming. 

Thorin chuckled. “So was licking your sister’s pussy while she licked yours while I was unable to touch,” he pointed out. 

Fili gave him a little smile. “Well. Maybe, but it got your attention, didn’t it?” she asked, and stretched. She started to roll over, as I she was going to get up, but Thorin stopped her with his hand on her hip. 

“No.” 

Fili looked at him, confused. “No?” 

“No, you don’t get to leave. I’m not done with you yet.” He nudged Kili. “On top of your sister, love. Face to face.” He watched them obey, a little confused, but obviously game. He smiled, slowly stroking himself. He had a plan, and they were going to hate him for it. He grabbed Kili’s hips and settled her right where he wanted her, with her pussy right over her sister’s. “You may kiss her and tease each other, but you may _not_ come, is that clear?” 

Both women squirmed, and Fili spread her legs wider, which spread Kili’s wider. 

“Beautiful,” Thorin said, and knelt between their spread thighs. He slid his cock into Kili’s waiting hole, and fucked her slow and deep for a few strokes, just enough to make her start moaning softly. After six, he pulled out, and slid his cock into Fili’s cunt, and did the same thing. Eight strokes for Fili, and Thorin went back to Kili, this time, giving her several hard, pounding strokes, and then switched again. 

He kept doing it, going back and forth between them, and never with the same amount or type of stroke. Four for Kili, long, smooth strokes, ten for Fili, short, sharp little fucks. Back and forth, winding all three of them up but never tilting them over the edge. After a while, Kili was sobbing into Fili’s shoulder, she was so sensitive and so turned on. 

Her clit rubbed against Fili’s pubic bone, her pubic hair, her clit, depending on how Thorin was fucking them. She wanted, just wanted so badly, to come around her husband’s cock, and he wasn’t going to let her. “Thorin,” she begged. “Thorin, please, I need this. I need you. Please.” 

Thorin stroked her back, and stilled inside her for a moment. “What do you need, Kili?” he asked her, watching Fili’s face over Kili’s shoulder. 

“I need to come,” she begged. “I need to come with your cock inside of me, fucking me, please, Thorin, please.” 

Fili closed her eyes, and that gave Thorin an idea. “I’ll give that to you,” he said, and then quickly had to grab Kili’s hips when she thrust back against him. “Easy, wife. I’ll give you pleasure on my cock…but if you do that, then Fili cannot have pleasure, too. I’m too close.”

Kili wailed. “Are you making me choose?” she asked. 

“I am. Come on my cock or on my fingers, but whatever you choose, your sister doesn’t get.” Thorin grit his teeth, and kept himself still, waiting for Kili’s answer. 

Kili pushed herself up on trembling arms, and looked down at Fili. It only took her a moment before she was collapsing against, burying her face in Fili’s throat. “Give her your cock,” she mumbled. 

Thorin was impressed with Kili’s ability to give up what she wanted so desperately, and immediately slid out of her. He bent over and kissed her back. “You can stay where you are, or you can move to the top of the bed and watch,” he told her. He had to lean back when Kili rolled off Fili, and squirmed her way to the top of the bed. Fili watched, twisting her head, smiling her love at her sister. 

Thorin slid off the end of the bed and grabbed Fili’s legs. He pulled, dragging her across the sheets to the edge of the bed. She yelped, snapping her head back ground to stare at him, wide eyed. “You may want to focus on yourself,” he pointed out, and slid himself into Fili’s cunt with one long, smooth stroke. He didn’t bother to wait for her to adjust, instead choosing to settle into a brutal, strong rhythm that he knew would send them both flying sooner, rather than later. 

“You’re so gorgeous together,” Kili said reverently, from her place at the top of the bed. Her hand was buried between her thighs, and she was frigging herself rapidly. 

“Don’t come,” he warned her, and pounded into Fili. He pressed his thumb over her clit, and let their rhythm work her over, pushing her as close as he dared to the edge without knocking her over. 

Fili panted and whimpered, her head whipping back and forth as she was tormented, and Thorin thought she was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He looked up at Kili, and grinned. “C’mere, wife,” he told her. “Straddle her face. Ride her mouth while I fuck her.” 

Kili moaned and scrambled to obey, leaning down to kiss Fili deeply before she knelt up again and slid herself into place over Fili’s mouth. Thorin saw Fili’s tongue dart out and press up into her sister, and then Kili was riding it, facing him, watching the place where he fucked her sister so hard. 

“Do you like this?” Thorin asked her, leaning back a little so she could see almost his whole cock disappear into her sister over and over again. “You like watching me fuck her, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kili moaned, her hips gyrating as she rode Fili’s face. “I love this.”

“What about it do you love?” Thorin asked. He knew Kili had a filthy mouth, and he wanted to hear it, but sometimes, it had to be coaxed out of her. 

Kili looked up at him, and grinned. “All of it, uncle,” she said, and put emphasis on the name. “You’re fucking your niece so hard she’s screaming against my pussy. You can hear her.” And he could. The moans were deep and loud, and really could be called screams. “Your cock is pounding her pussy while I ride her face, and I am her sister, and you are her uncle, but you are also her husband, and I am also her wife, and we are nasty and dirty, and I love it.” 

Thorin growled. He couldn’t lie; when they were all like this, part of the appeal was very much that they were his nieces. Dwarfish society’s rules were different when it came to royalty and bloodlines—sort of—but mostly, he had married them, and dared people to argue with him. He had married them because he would be damned if anyone else would have his girls. They were his girls, they belonged to him, and no one would have them but him. 

“You love it, too, don’t you?” Kili asked, her voice getting more and more breathless the more Fili tongue fucked her. “You love knowing that you’re our uncle and you’re fucking your nieces and how dirty and wrong that is, and how much you just don’t care. You are a nasty man, Thorin Oakenshield. I wish to Mahal that I could take your cock right now.” 

Thorin kind of wished she could, too, but he didn’t really think he was going to last much longer. Fili’s muscles kept fluttering around him as she rolled from one orgasm to another, and there was so much wetness that he had to look down to believe what he was seeing. Looking down changed the angle of his thrusts and he had to wrap his arms around Fili’s legs when she bucked suddenly, screaming. Kili’s startled yelp didn’t even distract him from the sight of Fili coming so hard she squirted a clear liquid on his next withdrawal. 

“No more! No more!” Fili begged, curling in on herself. “I can’t…I can’t, it’s too much. I can’t, please.” She was trembling with reaction, and she twitched away from the gentle hand Thorin tried to rest on her thigh. “No! Just…give me time. Kili. Take Kili, give her…” Fili was trembling. “Be okay, take Kili.” 

Thorin blinked at Kili, who grinned at him. “Guess I get your cock after all,” she said. “How do you want me, husband?” 

He growled and grabbed her, flipping her over so that her ass was in the air, and he slammed himself into her in one smooth stroke. Both of them howled with pleasure, and they rutted together at a frantic pace. Kili managed to slam herself backwards, giving them both that much more friction, and it wasn’t long before she was shuddering, coming on Thorin’s cock again. 

He wasn’t far behind, and thrust home one last time before shouting his completion. His fingers dug into Kili’s hips, holding her in place while he filled her. The thought that this time, maybe, they’d made a baby, made him groan and shudder. He wanted that, more than he’d ever known. The thought of Fili and Kili, bellies round and heavy with his children, was amazingly erotic, and if he hadn’t already been in the throes of an orgasm, he probably would have been coming on that thought alone. 

Kili couldn’t support herself anymore, and was collapsed into the mattress, face turned to one side. The only reason she was still on her knees was because Thorin was holding her up. As soon as he slowly withdrew from her pussy, she started to topple. 

“Easy,” he murmured, controlling her fall until she was lying down completely, panting a bit, still. She felt soft, gentle hands brushing her hair away from her face, and saw Fili creeping slowly across the bed to snuggle up against her. 

Thorin crawled onto the bed, and curled around his girls, helping them shift until his stomach was under their heads. Their curls, gold and dark brown, tangled together as they spread across his abdomen, and he pet them gently. There was no sound in the room now but slowly regulating breathing, an occasional hum of happy pleasure, and the fire crackling on the hearth. 

“I will never ignore you again,” Thorin said after a while. “I am sorry I did it this time.” 

Fili gave him a sleepy smile. “Of course you will,” she said. “And next time, we’ll punish you some other way. It is how we are destined to be.” 

“Don’t protest, Uncle,” Kili murmured. “That’s half the fun of being married to you. Knowing that, one day, we’ll get to punish you.” 

Thorin chuckled softly at the impish tone. “All right,” he said. “Then perhaps I’ll just promise not to do it any time soon.” 

“That promise, Fili said, “I will accept. Now…shush. Sleep.” 

Thorin chuckled again and quieted, letting his wives, his beautiful ladies, use him as their pillow. The way it should be.


End file.
